poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Return of the Changeling Queen
'''The Return of the Changeling Queen '''is a new film created by Transformersprimefan. Summary Queen Chrysalis returns to get revenge on Thomas the tank engine and Twilight Sparkle for killing Lockdown and plots to avenge them and captures Optimus Prime to do so. Thomas heads to Dinobot Island to find Grimlock and his Dinobot followers in order to save Optimus. Will they manage to save Optimus before Chrysalis gains vengeance? Plot The Changeling Queen Returns Queen Chrysalis is feeling mad over the death of Lockdown caused by Thomas, Twilight, Optimus, and the Dinobots. She slams her hoof down on the ground in rage and swears revenge on her enemies. She heads to the Shadowzone, where she finds a Zombified SkyQuake. She offers him his freedom if he helps her to avenge Lockdown. SkyQuake refuses at first but reluctantly joins forces with her. Chrysalis then steals Starscream's Dark Energon shard and uses it to control SkyQuake. The Changeling Queen then howls out in evil laughter at the sky as lightning crackles in the background. OpTimus captured! Meanwhile, Thomas is telling the tale of Lockdown's death to Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, who are now a young colt and filly. Optimus Prime begins remembering his time fighting Lockdown because of this and a tear of Energon slides down his face. Thomas notices and asks Optimus if something is wrong. Optimus says no and tells Thomas that he needs to be alone for a while. Thomas then continues to tell the foals about Lockdown's death. Later that night, Optimus is grieving over Lockdown's death. He mentions Galvatron and starts to cry. At that moment, Zombie SkyQuake shows up and captures Optimus. Optimus radioes for help but SkyQuake blocks the transmission. At the same time, Thomas receives only part of Optimus' message. Thomas alerts the rest of the team and they devise a rescue plan. At the Changeling Kingdom SkyQuake brings Optimus to the Changeling Kingdom where Queen Chrysalis reveals her plan to avenge Lockdown by killing him. Optimus tries to break free from SkyQuake's grip, but can't. Queen Chrysalis demands The Matrix of Leadership but Optimus warns her that the Matrix is too dedicated in the hands of evil and it's power can only be wielded by a Prime. Chrysalis orders SkyQuake to head to the Nemesis to retrieve the Dark Star Sabre. SkyQuake does so and Optimus is thrown into the dungeon. The Rescue Plan Meanwhile, our heroes are still working on their rescue plan when Thomas decides to use the Dinobots. His friends disagree but he insists. A minuet later, Thomas and our heroes, including Ari and Knock Out, are on Dinobot Island. Thomas calls Grimlock's name and the robotic T-Rex stomps into view. Thomas asks his help in freeing Optimus and the Dinobot snarls in agreement. Slug, Scorn, Slash, Snarl, Slog (AKA Sludge), and Strafe all come into view and Thomas hops onto Grimlock's back. He declares that Optimus needs them and orders the Dinobots to "roar out". Dinobots charge Thomas guides the Dinobots to the Changeling Kingdom. Suddenly, a huge swarm of Changelings appears and attacks. Ari explains that Queen Chrysalis must've sensed their arrival. Grimlock manages to overpower half the swarm with his fire breath whilst Slash and Sludge attack the rest. With the Changelings defeated, they finally reach the Changeling Kingdom. Meanwhile, in the dungeon, Optimus is grieving over the death of Lockdown again. Well, that is until he hears a noise. Suddenly, the roof comes apart and Grimlock, with Thomas on his back, lands right in front of Optimus. Optimus thanks Thomas for his bravery and Thomas helps him up onto Grimlock's back. They are just about to leave when SkyQuake appears, wielding the Dark Star Sabre. A powerful wave from the blade sends Grimlock off his feet and Thomas and Optimus flying off his back. SkyQuake is about to take the killing blow when James challenges him to a battle. James and SkyQuake's Battle As James and SkyQuake are fighting, Grimlock gets up and smashes the door to the prison cell, which brings him, Thomas and Optimus enough time to escape. The other Dinobots and the rest of our heroes follow as James continues to fight SkyQuake. Chrysalis then shows up and attacks them. However, Grimlock manages to overpower her with his fire breath and Thomas uses the Matrix of Leadership to banish Chrysalis and her Changelings to parts unknown. Our heroes race out of the Changeling castle and return to Equesodor. Once they arrive back, Optimus promotes Thomas to a high level Autobot status. After that, Rarity is frightened to find James hasn't appeared yet. Everyone begins to greive just as a lightly wounded James shows up. Rarity is relieved to find James is alright and James explains that once the others were gone. He defeated and killed SkyQuake with a single blast for his Plasma Cannon. Everyone celebrates by singing "Girls" and Twilight and Thomas kiss as the moon shines down on them. But little do they know that Dreadwing, a new Decepticon and an old rival of Ari, is watching them. Dreadwing spots James and vows to kill the engine for obliterating his twin. Trivia * This film takes place before The Wrath of Galvatrain * Scenes * Category:Transformersprimfan